8
by Sugarplumjellygum
Summary: 8 scenes out of 8 years of Rose and Scorpius' lives
1. 1st Year: On the train

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and am doing 1 disclaimer for the entire story.

A/N: I think I was inspired when I read another story...Haha, can't remember. I wrote this last winter and it's taken me so long to fix it up and type it. It's coming as a set package – the entire Fic will go up at once, you won't have to wait for each chapter.

**oOo**

**1****st**** Year: On the Train**

Scorpius Malfoy burst out laughing then yelped when he lost his balance and fell backwards into the corridor. He thought he'd hit the floor but his landing was too soft and from the muffled "GET OFF ME!" he realised he'd landed on a person, a girl in fact.

He jumped up and turned around, it was Rose Weasley. His father had pointed her out on the platform.

"I'm so sorry." He said loudly, trying and failing to block out the sound of his cousin and friends' laughing.

He lent forward to help her up but she backed away, "I don't need your help!" she snapped, pulling herself off the floor, "Next time watch where you're going you idiot." She turned on her heels and stormed off down the corridor, her ginger curls bobbing against her back.

"Feisty!" came his cousin, Hero's voice as Scorpius followed him into the compartment and shut the door.

oOo

A/N: I didn't realise until I'd typed it up how short it actually was! I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it...7 more to go!


	2. 2nd Year: Your Future

**2****nd**** Year: Your Future**

"Mmmh, you're not taking Divinations." Scorpius said as he read Rose's subject choice parchment over her shoulder.

"Go away Malfoy." She hissed, not taking her eyes off her parchment

"You know," he completely ignored her and took the seat opposite her, "It's a good thing you're not taking Divinations."

"Why's that?" she asked through clenched teeth

"You'd be wasting your time when you have me to tell you your future!"

Rose didn't need to look up to tell he was smirking, he looked exactly like his filthy Death Eater father when he did that, "And what, according to you, Malfoy, does my future hold?"

"Me!" he replied boldly

"Right, sure thing." Scorpius had been making hints, none too subtle, for months about wanting to be more than friendly, as he put it, with her.

"Glad you agree!" he said cheerfully

Rose was prone to anger around him and slammed her quill down, she couldn't concentrate, and Scorpius was driving her up the wall. Choosing her subjects for third year was extremely important, they would determine the next three years of her school career.

"Listen Malfoy and listen well, I. Don't. Like. You! So stop making hints, it's not going to happen!" she screamed the last word and before Madam Pince could kick her out she grabbed her stuff and left the library.

A few minutes later Scorpius left the library too. She'll come around eventually he thought.


	3. 3rd Year: LOSER

**3****rd**** Year: LOSER**

"...so he's holding emergency trials." Said Lucy

"You gonna try out?" asked Rose

She and her cousin Lucy were sitting in the Ravenclaw common room talking about the latest development in their house team.

"I'm not sure yet." Lucy replied hesitantly

"You best decide soon, trials will be on Saturday, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's in two days."

"But I'm not sure I'm good enough." She said sadly

"Don't be silly, you're brilliant! It's a wonder you didn't try out before."

Lucy giggled, "Thanks. Ah, I'm gonna go."

Rose followed Lucy's direction of sight. Scorpius Malfoy was coming towards them, "No, don't leave me with him! Lucy, come back!" she hissed, but it was too late, Lucy had left. Rose turned away so that she didn't have to look at him; he just made her skin crawl.

"May I sit down?" he asked softly, keeping his head down

Rose knew he wouldn't listen but said no anyway. He sat down and lifted his head; Rose looked at him, about to tell him to respect her wishes but couldn't get the words out due to the laughter that escaped her. Scorpius had the word 'Loser' etched across his forehead, to make matters worse it was bright red and all capitals. The fact that he hadn't taken it off made Rose think that it was a jinx.

His eyes lit up at the sound of her laugh, he didn't believe there was a more beautiful sound in the world.

"Why do you have loser written on your forehead?" she asked between bouts of laughter

"Hero jinxed me and I don't know how to get it off."

"You look ridiculous." Rose said

"Yeah, well," he started as he opened a container of sashimi, "When enough people are ridiculous it starts to look normal."

"Ah, ok. I heard that the mercury in raw fish can make you stupid, so you're not far off." Rose meant for it to be a joke but it ended up sounding extremely rude

"What the hell is your problem, Rose?" he asked angrily

"What?" she asked, shocked at his aggression

"Why are you always so rude and nasty to me? Do you think we'll ever have a conversation where you're not being a stuck up prat to me?

Rose didn't let him see how much that hurt her, "I know where this conversation would go and it's not going to happen, I still don't want to date you."

"Who said anything about dating? I just wanted to chat to you but you're too much of a brat to see that!" Scorpius wasn't afraid to let her see how much she'd upset him. He then got up and left the common room.

Rose sat there, furious at herself for being mean to the one person who always came to chat to her no matter how many times she rejected him. She pulled a piece of parchment out of her bag and a quill and wrote_ I'm sorry – Rose _on it and put it in Scorpius' container of sashimi which he'd left behind.


	4. 4th Year: Valentine's Day

**4****th**** Year: Valentine's Day**

Rose yawned and rubbed her eyes. She'd been up until 1:30am doing homework and was exhausted. She wanted nothing better than to go back to bed but she had a perfect attendance record and wasn't going to break it just for a few hours of sleep. She jumped when her friend Sophia Thomas squealed with excitement at the sight of the heart shaped candy her boyfriend had just placed in front of her.

Valentine's Day

She hated this day, all the love sick couples made her _want_ to get sick. Sure, it was sweet that she got a box of chocolates from her dad but it would be nice to have a boyfriend who would be making her squeal with excitement as he placed a box of heart shaped candy in front of her.

Rose looked up from her breakfast when an owl landed in front of her, expecting her usual box of chocolates from her father she was taken completely by surprise when she opened the red box and saw a piece of parchment and a heart shaped chocolate wrapped in gold paper, it was small enough to fit in her palm. She pulled out the note and read it,

_Rose,_

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_- Scorpius_

It was so simple but evoked so much emotion in her that she thought she might cry. Trying to hide her smile, Rose looked up and down the table in search of Scorpius but couldn't find him. He obviously wasn't coming to breakfast. She put the note and chocolate back in the box and the box in her bag then joined her friends as they walked slowly to class. She couldn't stop smiling and when asked why she answered "I love Valentine's Day."


	5. 5th Year: The Hospital

**5****th**** Year: The Hospital**

"Scorpius!" Rose yelled as she ran into the hospital wing and saw him with bandages on his arms and torso, "What happened?"

Her heart seemed to stop at the sight of him. He looked like he was in a great deal of pain and that made her ache inside. Weren't there any spells that would cure him completely?

"Some stupid prat set Moaning Myrtles bathroom on fire so I went and put it out and got burnt in the process."

"Are you ok?"

"Of course." He replied, trying to put as much bravado into his answer

"Did they catch who did it?"

"I don't know. This first year just came running down the corridor screaming 'Fire, fire!"

"Well thank goodness it wasn't Fiendfyre or else you'd be fried." Rose said

"Pun intended?" Scorpius asked with a smile on his face

"Maybe." She giggled

Scorpius laughed at Rose which got her laughing.

"What are you doing here?" asked Scorpius suddenly, his voice tense

Rose was taken aback and stuttered "I heard you had been hurt. I'll go if you don't want me here."

"No!" he yelped and grabbed her hand, "Don't go."

"Really, if you don't want me..." she started

"I do. I'm just confused. We've never really been friends." He said in a rush

"Only because I refused to be your friend."

"Having a change of heart?" he raised his eyes brows

"Maybe." She said in a small voice

"Maybe?" Scorpius questioned, surely his ears were deceiving him

"Maybe when you get out we can go to Hogsmeade together?" Rose blushed bright red

Playing it cool, pretending to not be dancing inside, Scorpius answered with a simple "Maybe."


	6. 6th Year: Hogsmeade

**6****th**** Year: Hogsmeade**

"Hi, sorry I'm late; the stupid shop keeper took forever!"

"What were you buying?"

"A Chudley Cannons shirt for my dad. It's his birthday in March and it was the last of the stock."

"Fun!" Scorpius replied sarcastically as he and Rose let their feet guide them

"So, what you want to do today?"

"Go somewhere warm! It's so cold."

"Agreed. Where to then?"

"The Hogs Head?"

"No, my parents know the bar man too well."

"Oh, ok. Well you choose a place."

"Why don't we go to Madam Puddifoot's?"

"Agh, no, Rose." He whined

"Okay, fine. We'll go to The Three Broomsticks and have Rosmerta kick us out again for trying to buy Fire Whiskey whilst we're still sixteen."

"Puddifoot's it is then!" Scorpius said cheerfully

"That's the spirit!" Rose replied just as cheerfully

"If it's got stupid confetti and hearts all around it we are not going in." He grumbled

Rose just rolled her eyes and shook her head, typical Scorpius, anything girly and he wouldn't take part. But Rose knew him better, he was a complete softy at heart and cared about a lot of things that no one but she knew about.

They'd started going to Hogsmeade as friends but there was something more between them even though they didn't say it out loud or act on it. Scorpius was too scared that if he made a move she'd reject him and Rose was too nervous to do anything because that would mean Scorpius had been right in their second year when he said that he was her future.

"Hey." Scorpius said softly, touching Rose's hand

She jumped on her seat, she'd been in her own world and didn't even realise they'd sat down.

"Sorry, was totally spaced out."

"I could tell. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah."

"Can I get you anything?" asked the waitress who had just arrived at their table

"Two coffee's please and a plate of crumpets." Said Scorpius as Rose took out some money and paid for their food and drinks

The waitress nodded, they both thanked her and she walked off.

"You should have let me get that." Scorpius blushed, he felt bad when she paid for things. His father had taught him that it was respectful and good manners for the man to pay, women shouldn't have to.

"It's ok; you'll get the next one." Rose smiled and squeezed his hand

After that they fell into an easy, comfortable conversation and were just arguing about elf rights when the waitress came back with their coffees and crumpets.

"Thank you." They said together

"So, it's Valentine's Day next month." Rose said whilst buttering a crumpet

"Yeah, worst day ever for us single people." Scorpius replied, taking a sip of coffee

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the warmth the coffee brought and yummy crumpets.

"Well," Rose said tentatively, "It doesn't have to be."

"Huh?" a confused look came over Scorpius' face

"Would you like to go out?" Rose thought that it was now or never, neither of them had enough guts to take the plunge and she was sick of it. She wanted to be with Scorpius just as much as he wanted to be with her.

"Like on a date?" Scorpius asked in utter disbelief, he honestly didn't think she'd ever want him like that.

"Or more..." Rose continued, feeling ever shy, "Like a relationship."

"Boyfriend, girlfriend?"

Rose breathed a sigh of relief; she was happy she didn't have to spell it out. He'd always been clever and caught on very quickly.

"Something like that."

Scorpius lent across the table and kissed Rose softly on the lips. When he sat back he caught up her hand a kissed it softly too, "I'd like that." He said with a grin

"Me too." She said back

They sat there just staring at each other, it was the perfect moment, Rose thought. They started talking again and were just getting into a heated discussion about Quidditch when they were showered with heart shaped confetti.

"Agh! We _are_ leaving!" shouted Scorpius as he pulled a hysterical Rose off her chair.

Rose gripped his hand as he dragged her out the tea shop still laughing at his unnecessary aggression.

After several snorts of laughter Rose became quiet. She tugged Scorpius' hand to get him to stop, when he turned around to face her she stood on her toes and gave him a proper kiss. When they broke apart he laced their fingers together and led the way back to school, confetti still in their hair.


	7. 7th Year: Standing Ground

**7****th**** Year: Standing Ground**

"I want you to meet my parents." Said Rose suddenly one morning at breakfast.

Scorpius chocked on his coffee and had to be thumped on the back, "Y...your parents?" he stammered, his eyes wide with horror and fear.

"We've been together for a really long time, I think it's about time you met them."

"So you think I'm ready to die?"

"They're not going to kill you! Stop being so dramatic." She replied

"Well they're not gonna be chuffed to meet me, I'm a Malfoy, they're going to hate me based on principal."

"Relax, they'll love you!" both Rose and Scorpius knew this was a stretch but Rose would say anything to get him to meet her parents.

"Ha ha! You crack me up!" he replied sarcastically

"They don't even know I have a boyfriend, I'd rather they find out from me than from anyone else."

"But..."

"Will you please just meet them? For me." Rose battered her eyes knowing he couldn't resist her.

oOo

"Mum, dad this is Scorpius Malfoy, my boyfriend." Rose said, she then turned to address Scorpius who was even more white than normal, he'd never felt more terrified in his life. "Scorpius these are my parents, Ron and Hermione."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley." He stuck out his hand; Hermione took it and gave it a firm shake. She nudged Ron in the ribs who had just been standing there with a hard, furious look on his face, he didn't budge.

"I'll get drinks." Hermione said in a high voice, much unlike her normal voice.

"No." Ron said sharply, "He won't be staying." He continued to stare at Scorpius.

"Daddy!" Rose cried.

"I don't know what kind of trickery you've got going on here. What spell you've put on my daughter but I promise you I will find out. You Malfoy's never change; deceiving people into thinking you're all noble and caring when actually you're plotting murder in your common room." Said Ron, walking closer to Scorpius who did not back down but held his ground.

"Ronald!" Hermione shouted

"Dad!" Yelled Rose

"I'm not my father, Mr Weasley. I care about Rose and would never hurt her and have no intention to kill anyone." He had a disgusted look on his face, as if the very thought of murder made him want to vomit, "If I was malicious, conniving and evil do you think I would have been placed in Ravenclaw?"

"House preference does not matter. Look at Peter Pettigrew, he was a Gryffindor and turned out to be scum."

"Look at Severus Snape, he was a Slytherin and turned out to be Dumbledore's greatest spy and source of information in the war against Voldemort." Scorpius said evenly

Ron was shocked into silence, not only had Scorpius refused to back down but he'd also said Voldemorts name without a hint of fear. As far as Ron knew all the Malfoy's still referred to him as The Dark Lord. Ron stepped back and watched as Scorpius looked down at Rose and wiped away the tears that hard fallen during his and Scorpius' little row.

"Ronald, a word in the kitchen. Now!" snapped Hermione

Once they had walked out Scorpius pulled Rose into a hug.

"I'm sorry; I didn't think he'd be like that." Rose said

"It's fine, he cares about you and is just looking out for you. I didn't expect anything less."

"We'll I'm proud of you for standing your ground. Not many people would have the nerve to do that."

"I care about you, Rose and am going to fight to make this relationship work."

Rose was really touched by this. When her parents came back in she took Scorpius' hand in hers, "Can you at least tolerate him, dad?"

"Rosie..." Ron said in a worried voice

"I love him!" Rose replied

"You do?" asked Ron, Hermione and Scorpius at the same time.

"Yeah, I do." She said, turning to face Scorpius.

"I love you too." He said.

When Ron saw the way Scorpius looked at Rose he knew that he really did love and care for her, there was such tenderness and warmth in his eyes. This relationship was going to last. He looked at Hermione who had tears in her eyes and shrugged in defeat.

Scorpius then cupped Rose's face, not caring that Ron and Hermione were there, and kissed her softly on the lips.

They pulled apart soon after owing to the fact that Ron was making gagging sounds. Scorpius wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry accusing you of trickery and calling you evil." Ron said honestly

"I didn't expect anything less, Sir," Scorpius replied, "In actual fact I would have been very disappointed if you had not shouted at me, at the very least."

"Well, welcome to the family." Ron said, finally shaking Scorpius' hand.

Rose just glowed with happiness.


	8. Little White Lie

**Little White Lie**

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Scorpius spat

"I'm sorry." Rose replied in a small voice

"I can't believe my own cousin knew before me!" Scorpius went on as if he hadn't heard Rose

"Hero knows?"

"Yeah and guess who told him? LILY! You're stupid blabber mouth of a cousin told him!"

"Don't call Lily stupid!" Rose shouted

"Why? Was she supposed to keep it quiet? Well that didn't happen did it?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen, I didn't want you to find out like this." Rose pleaded

"Well I did!"

"I'm sorry!" she yelled

"How could you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie!"

"YES YOU DID! Rose, I am your boyfriend! You not telling me something counts as lying!" he turned his back on her, too angry to look at her.

"Ok, fine! I lied. I lied because I didn't want you looking at me the way you're looking at me now, the way you're not looking at me."

"You should have told me." He said gently

"And what would you have said?" she questioned him

He turned around to see a mixture of anger and pain on her face.

"That I'm excited!"

"Are you sure you wouldn't have given me up?"

"Yes! I want to be with you, we're in this together!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said again, her head dropping, "I was just scared you'd ditch me."

"Never." Scorpius said, lifting her head up so he could look into her eyes, "I love you, Rose."

A single tear slid down her face as it broke into a bright smile, "I love you too, Scorpius."

"So," he asked, unable to contain the excitement he'd been suppressing, "Do you know what it is?"

"Yeah, it's a girl." She laughed at his amazed expression and gave him a tight hug before running to the bathroom to vomit.

oOo

The End

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
